


L'esecuzione di Shanks

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Drug-Induced Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al My iPod Challenge.Per quanto la storia sia ispirata alla canzone come una song, ho preferito non spezzare la storia visto che è d'azione.Shanks morirà sul patibolo come Roger o si salverà?





	L'esecuzione di Shanks

L’esecuzione di Shanks

Il combattimento contro l’altro imperatore era stato estenuante, ma niente che non potesse sbrigare. In quei due anni la sua rabbia non era diminuita. Non era giusto il modo in cui era finita e, se quel traditore non si fosse messo in mezzo, forse arrivando in tempo sarebbe andata in altro mondo. Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi che fosse venuto meno Barbabianca. Era un tassello della sua vita, una parte importante della sua infanzia e riusciva sempre meno a ricomporre il puzzle della sua esistenza. 

Troppa gente stava cadendo e non riusciva a togliersi la spiacevole sensazione che alla fine sarebbe toccato a lui. La morte gli faceva la corte da quando si era fatto divorare il braccio mostrando un lato di sé più vulnerabile. Peccato che la nera signora si fosse fatta avanti prima per portarsi un ragazzo. Ace aveva ancora tutta la vita davanti, non era giusto fosse finita così.

Doveva raggiungere la sua ciurma che stava ancora combattendo con gli uomini del suo nemico. Perciò non si sarebbe mai aspettato quell’incontro.

La ciurma di Barbanera si era fermata su quell’isola lontana dalle solite rotte per fare rifornimento. Giacché tutti gli uomini di Kaido erano occupati altrove, non avevano trovato ostacoli o uomini di guardia e avevano pensato che l’isola fosse disabitata. Ecco perché tranquillamente si erano divisi, cercando acqua e frutta con cui fare provviste. 

Teach ne aveva approfittato per trovare un posto appartato dove mangiarsi in santa pace le sue mostruose crostate.

Marshall e Akagami rimasero immobili. Non era preventivato da nessuno dei due di trovarsi a faccia a faccia così all’improvviso.

“Il Destino non smette mai di essere dalla mia parte”. Rise Barbanera finendo tranquillamente di mangiare, in una scena che aveva del nauseante.

“Cosa ci fai tu qui?” domandò Shanks accigliandosi.

“E’ tempo che me la veda con ‘gente’ come te”. Marshall D. Teach si mise in piedi e piegò il braccio in un modo particolare.

Il rosso riconobbe immediatamente la mossa di Barbabianca, riuscì a trovare un paravento stabile proprio a un pelo, prima di essere scaraventato via.

“Come ben sai lo conoscevo sin da ragazzo, pensavi davvero di sorprendermi con le sue tecniche?”. Gli gridò contro Shanks dal riparo sicuro. “Per quanto tu abbia i suoi poteri, varrai sempre meno della metà di quel grande uomo, Barbanera!”. Shanks strinse più forte la sciabola. 

Era la prima volta che si trovava in un combattimento così pericoloso e impegnativo da sentire le fitte per la mancanza dell’arto.

“Ho sentito dire che tu gli tenevi testa ormai, ma a me sembri solo un codardo”. L’imperatore pirata uscì dal suo nascondiglio e lanciò dei fendenti in grado di tagliare la terra e tutto quello che si metteva sul cammino della lama di vento. Stavolta toccò a Teach trovare un nascondiglio. L’oscurità cercava di mangiarsi i colpi, ma erano così veloci che faticava l’altro pirata a gestire in tempo la potenza del suo rogia.

I colpi si susseguirono, ma per quanto non sembrasse a un occhio inesperto, quasi tutto lo scontro giocò a favore di Shanks. Erano entrambi pirati con una certa esperienza, ma l’imperatore possedeva uno stile impeccabile in combattimento per quanto mutevole e difficile da prefigurarsi in anticipo. Eppure l’oscurità continuava a protrarsi, lentamente, ma senza freno e calò di sopra al rosso all’improvviso. L’imperatore si ritrovò bloccato in un battito di ciglia e senza capire cosa stesse accadendo, le sue energie iniziarono a precipitare tutte in una volta.

“Impagabile. Capisco i due fratelli, ma persino tu sai avere una faccia così stupendamente spaventata e confusa. Anche se la più bella resterà sempre quella del nostro primo incontro”. La voce di Barbanera sembrava essere dappertutto, ma persino nella coltre nera lasciata dal frutto Yami-Yami, gli occhi allenati di Shanks riuscivano a scorgere la figura del nemico.

“Vedi, io sono capace di portare via gli Haki…”. Il vento aveva iniziato a soffiare intorno a lui e si sentiva sempre più debole. L’oscurità sembrava cingerlo da ogni parte. Divorava ogni cosa, lasciando un gran deserto in un terribile buco nero. 

Il mozzo di Roger cadde in ginocchio. Presto sarebbe rimasto inerme, privo di ogni energia, ma soprattutto del suo Haki. Sarebbe diventato una preda così immensamente facile da uccidere e fragile sotto ogni punto di vista. 

Barbanera rideva. La fortuna era stata dalla sua, aveva vinto.

“E dopo che mi sarò occupato di te come a suo tempo feci con Ace, cercherò Rufy e divorerò anche il suo di Haki”. Teach urlò quelle parole gonfiando il petto, ormai totalmente certo della sua superiorità.

Gli occhi neri di Shanks si sgranarono. Aveva detto Rufy? Il suo piccolo bambino, la speranza di un futuro e di una nuova era in un mondo distrutto, la sua palla di cannone, il bimbo cui era tanto legato che si era fatto uomo fra troppe sofferenze. Come piccoli segreti malamente celati, i ricordi del ragazzetto viaggiarono nella sua mente come foto che giocano a rincorrersi in uno strano film a spezzoni.

“Non ti permetterò di toccarlo!!!”. Non aveva già più energie. Per quanto il suo Haki esplodesse come non mai, non riusciva a evitare di farsi divorare. Con le sue ultime forze brandì saldamente la spada nemmeno si fosse trattato di un pugnale e alzò il braccio. Provò il tutto per tutto. Con tutta la sua energia, mise l’Haki che gli era rimasto nell’arma e la lanciò. 

Fu come se fosse partita una freccia. La spada andò diretta, contro tutte le regole della gravità e colpì in pieno Barbanera, tranciandogli di netto la testa che ricadde in uno schizzo di sangue, immobile in quel sorriso malevolo e sciocco. 

La spada proseguì perdendosi nella boscaglia, ma l’oscurità scomparve. 

Debole, stanco, sudato e confuso, Shanks cadde in terra in ginocchio.

Non riuscì a rialzarsi per parecchio tempo, ma appena ne fu lontanamente capace, si trascinò in un camminare sbilenco fino al corpo.

“E questo è per i tre segni che secondo te mi donavano tanto”. Sputò con rancore accanto alla carcassa decapitata, riferendosi alle cicatrici sul suo occhio.

Doveva trovare la sua spada. Era parte di lui ormai quell’arma e, poi, gliel’aveva donata il signor Ray, il suo amato maestro, più di un genitore per lui.

Kaido, come sempre, si era dimostrato un cane della marina. Benn si era trovato di fronte a una difficile scelta. O salire sulla nave e da lì difendersi dagli assalti delle navi nemiche che si moltiplicavano sempre di più all’orizzonte, giacché la ciurma era già stanca dai precedenti scontri che andavano avanti da ore, e ciò significava abbandonare da solo il capitano; o rimanere lì a farsi uccidere e catturare. Come sempre prese la sua scelta senza tentennamenti, almeno esteriormente, perché mentalmente minacciò il rosso: “Se non ti fai trovare vivo, idiota, vengo e ti ammazzo”. Poco importava che non avesse senso.

Sengoku sospirò. Lui era, almeno ufficiosamente, in pensione, ed invece era toccato a lui andare. Aveva trovato la spada del rosso conficcata in un albero e l’aveva segnalato. Nemmeno a mezz’ora di cammino aveva trovato suddetto imperatore pirata esangue e privo di sensi in terra. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a catturare quell’uomo entrato nella leggenda, lo stesso moccioso tanto promettente che la sua epoca aveva pensato potesse dare molto di più.

Freddo, fu la prima sensazione che Shanks percepì. Non era però diffusa a tutto il corpo, ma solo alla fronte. Pian piano riuscì a comprendere che aveva il capo appoggiato contro il vetro gelido. Si svegliò dal sonno pian piano, come se uscisse da un lungo sonno o riemergesse da un gelido mare in tempesta. Parecchie volte era fuggito dal dolore nel sonno o nei fumi dell'alcool, ma non era la solita sensazione di quei casi. Aprì gli occhi con calma e si voltò appena.

Si guardò intorno. La testa gli scoppiava e si sentiva così debole. I dettagli raccapriccianti gli si presentarono davanti agli occhi in un crescendo d’orrore. Un cappello con un gabbiano impagliato abbandonato su una scrivania; migliaia di occhi di altri gabbiani impagliati imploravano aiuto da dovunque, da sopra l’armadio immenso a quattro ante, da sopra il davanzale della finestra gemella, da sopra una sedia e persino dalle spalliere del gigantesco letto a baldacchino. Non ci riusciva a credere, le gambe presero a cedere ancor di più. Era nella stanza da letto di Sengoku. In fondo aveva senso, il posto più sicuro, ma anche il meno probabile dove lo avrebbero cercato.

Riguardò fuori, marine nel cortiletto che si allenavano e tutto l’occorrente portato lì da Impel Down per una tortura in grande stile. Sady-chan rideva, facendo muovere i boccoli e portandosi una mano guantata alla bocca per sghignazzare crudele. Benn lo avrebbe ammazzato, poco ma sicuro. Si sentiva stordito, sicuramente era stato drogato. Se Garp lo avesse beccato, lo avrebbe preso a pugni per aver fatto il cretino, ma mica era colpa sua se era crollato in terra! E poi se la droga gliel’avevano messa in gola con il sakè, era cosa buona e giusta trangugiarla in ogni caso.

La folla era gremita nel luogo del patibolo, ma a ben guardare si sarebbe notato che erano solo marine. Coby era lì e del povero Hermeppo si sentivano le lamentele, nessuno dei due poteva accettare che morisse proprio il pirata che aveva salvato il giovane dai capelli rosa dalle ire di Akainu. 

Shanks non pareva totalmente cosciente, poiché venne trascinato a forza. Lo condussero fuori dalla camera da letto, in mezzo alla folla che aveva visto dalla finestra.

Ugualmente, il Rosso aveva il sorriso tranquillo di un bambino che non ha paura dell’uomo nero, ma in fondo era stato il mozzo della nave di Roger e si stava dimostrando degno del suo Capitano. 

Fu fatto salire a forza dagli ammiragli festanti, ma l’impertinente imperatore pirata trovò la forza persino di deridere la ‘rinnovata bruttezza’ di Tsuru.

“Non avete trovato un cappio più largo? Temo non sia della mia misura”. Furono le sue ultime parole mentre gli metteva suddetto e rise forte anche prima che la botola si aprisse.

Bang! Un colpo di fucile solo bastò. Il proiettile colpì in pieno la corda e questa si spezzò. Shanks sorrise, lo sapeva che Benn non lo avrebbe deluso. Troppo debole, non riusciva a fare niente, si lasciò cadere. Peccato per il lavoro che sicuramente aveva fatto il suo vice. Sarebbe morto sbattendo la testa contro il legno. No, anzi, sarebbe finito prima. Sentì lo scattare dei fucili, Sengoku aveva proprio pensato a tutto. Non solo lo voleva impiccare, ma far anche riempire la sua carcassa di piombo. Nemmeno si fosse trattato di uno stregone con chissà quali poteri capace di resuscitare.

Chiuse gli occhi, pronto alla morte, ma la botola si aprì all’improvviso. Si ritrovò a finire su quella che sembrava una grossa sfera rosa di gomma. Ci annegò dentro quasi, confuso, non riuscendo a capire lo strano fenomeno inaspettato. Udì gli spari, ma quella specie di materiale lo protesse. Tutti i proiettili finirono imprigionati e furono sbalzati indietro uccidendo quelli stessi che li avevano sparati e anche qualche marine sfortunato che stava solo lì a guardare.

Sgranò gli occhi e gli venne quasi un colpo quando vide chi era di preciso che lo aveva afferrato e poi salvato. 

Rufy riprese le sue sembianze naturali, con il suo solito sorrisone enorme da bambino.

Il Monkey pronunciò il suo nome in un modo che sembrava più un ‘Shankusu’.

“Benn, ma sei impazzito?! Cosa ti è saltato in testa di far venire qui il bambino!”. Gli urli del Rosso furono udibili sin dall’altro lato del mondo, niente da stupirsi perciò che arrivassero anche all’orecchio del vice dell’imperatore. 

Benn si rimise il fucile in spalla, iniziando a correre per raggiungerli roteando gli occhi. Non era certo colpa sua.

Nel momento in cui erano riusciti a tornare finalmente sull’isola, dopo essersi sbarazzati dei Marine, avevano capito subito che qualcosa non andava. Non c’era traccia del loro capitano, ma non solo. C’erano tracce di sangue e colluttazioni terribili. Ovvio che la prima mossa era stata andare a Impel Down e all’uscita, una volta in fuga con tutti i carcerati; non troppi giacché c’era stata l’ultima fuga di massa solo due anni prima; avevano trovato la ciurma di quei ‘marmocchi’. 

Rufy non leggeva giornali, ma aveva saputo la faccenda in ben altro modo.

Due uomini mezzi ubriachi, sicuramente due marine in licenza, si erano dimenticati il riserbo totale sulla faccenda. L’idea, infatti, quella volta era di non avvertire la popolazione, ma di registrare il tutto e mandarlo su tutti gli schermi del mondo solo dopo averlo già ucciso. Al contrario a uno dei tizi era sfuggita mezza parola di troppo e si era ritrovato un ringhiante ragazzo di gomma a tenerlo sospeso a un metro da terra stringerlo per il collo. Con qualche poco velata minaccia, il giovane Cappello di paglia si era fatto dire tutto, e giacché una volta lui già c’era andato a Impel Down, per quanto poco ci credesse alla faccenda, un altro giro non gli costava fatica.

Ovvio, perciò, che incontrato Benn, cocciuto, non avesse desistito finché non li aveva costretti a farlo andare con loro, portandosi dietro anche la propria di ciurma.

"Non sono un bambino!!!". L'urlo di Rufy era stato così freddo da gelare il sangue. Dopo la morte di suo fratello e gli anni di allenamento, non era più disposto a essere trattato come un moccioso incapace.

Tutt'intorno erano cominciati gli scontri. Il Budda d'oro era sceso in campo e tra frutti del mare, spari, colpi e armi da taglio; pareva fosse scoppiata una nuova guerra. Gente cadeva in terra, altri correvano e Coby era di nuovo a gridare.

Shanks guardava i suoi uomini. Lo sguardo fiero e compiaciuto che ha un capitano che vede una degna ciurma, ma anche quello preoccupato nemmeno fosse un genitore che rischia di perdere qualche figlio. Era cresciuto con Roger, ma di riflesso anche con Barbabianca, ovvio che avesse simili atteggiamenti inconsci.

“Felice che stia bene capo”. Biascicò Lucky mordendo nuovamente il suo immenso cosciotto per ingurgitarlo velocemente. Il rosso era molto alto, ma pareva che alcuni membri della sua ciurma stessero puntando ai quattro metri e solo Beckman era già di suo di tre.

In mezzo agli scontri c’era anche quella che capì essere la ciurma di Rufy. Il ragazzetto di gomma li aveva davvero saputi scegliere, a suo parere. Certo, lui che aveva persino una scimmia in ciurma, non notava la stranezza derivante dall’essere una renna umana o uno scheletro ancora vivente.

L’imperatore pirata si voltò verso il giovane che un tempo era stato il bambinetto cui aveva dato il cappello. Non lo voleva in mezzo a tutta quella faccenda, inoltre tutte le sue fatiche per non incontrarlo fino a Raftel erano saltate.

“Sei diventato un bravo pirata”commentò con un mezzo sorriso malinconico, sistemandogli il cappello. Gli occhi del capitano pirata più giovane brillarono di contentezza e l’ombra dei suoi immensi sorrisi a tanti denti parve fare capolino in modo impacciato.

La scena idilliaca stava per essere interrotta dall’assalto dei marine, ma il gruppo si ritrovò a terra privo di vita con un profondo taglio che li passava da parte a parte. Il colpo era talmente potente che tagliò di netto la montagna dietro di loro. Non si vide chi fu, ma si poteva intuire.

“Occhiacci”pensò Benn alzando gli occhi al cielo e mordendo più forte il sigaro.

“Occupati di Akagami piuttosto, Beckman”. Fu la risposta mentale di Drakul Mihawk intento a scomparire nuovamente nell’ombra che lo aveva condotto fino a lì celato a occhi indiscreti.

“Adesso vammi a recuperare la spada”comunicò il rosso al ragazzino. Era un modo come un altro per farlo ugualmente allontanare dal luogo dello scontro vero e proprio, ma ancora esaltato, il ragazzo corse via. Saltellò oltre due marine e li sbatté a terra di faccia con le mani, per poi ritirare le braccia appena allungate riatterrando e continuando la corsa.

La casa di Sengoku era andata per metà distrutta. Rufy non ci andava per il sottile e se doveva, era pronto pure ad abbattere i muri. La sua ciurma lo stava aspettando e poi il rosso gli aveva detto che era un pirata e l’evento lo aveva reso ancor più su di giri del solito. La spada si trovava ben protetta, ma tutti i guardiani avevano ricevuto un colpo che le aveva lanciate in aria tanto da sfondare il tetto.

In quel momento il moro la teneva stretta, correndo a tutta velocità facendo delle lunghe scivolate sui pavimenti di marmo. Finché non fu costretto a fermarsi all’improvviso, trovandosi una figura scura d’adulto davanti.

Il giovane dal cappello di paglia s’immobilizzò. Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata e pareva averlo in gola. Pareva volesse colpire frenetico la gabbia toracica fino a sprizzare fuori. Smoker ghignò stringendo meglio l’arma che teneva in pugno, aspirando dai suoi pestilenziali sigari.

Il Monkey fece un passo indietro, stringendo più forte l’arma del rosso. Aveva fretta e con quel tipo non gli andava di battersi, anche se non era tipo da temere nessun tipo di scontro.

Il viso dell’uomo parve ghiacciarsi e assumere dei tratti ancora più spaventosi. Cadde però in terra senza un lamento, con la rigidezza di un morto. A passarlo da parte a parte era stata una spada.

“Muoviti, re dei pirati”. Ghignò pericoloso Zoro, per poi essere preso in contropiede dal suo capitano che allungando le braccia gli si attaccò al collo in un abbraccio soffocante rischiando di farlo cadere in terra.

Shanks si era fatto caricare in spalla da Benn. In fondo lo sapeva anche lui, alle volte l'unica via d'uscita era scappare, non era il gigante bianco lui, l'uomo che non aveva mai mostrato la schiena al nemico. L’intero gruppo si era riunito e tra calci del biondino della banda del Mugiwara e colpi di pistola di Lucky, stavano scappando via. Correvano, ma dai loro sorrisi pareva che fino a quel momento non avessero fatto altro che una passeggiata al parco.

Shanks guardò il patibolo allontanarsi e il suo sorriso divenne triste. In fondo, forse non era destino che morisse come il re dei pirati, era una morte degna a pochi e lui era il passaggio tra due ere, non uno di loro.


End file.
